


We Can Work From Home

by LeastStealthyM8



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastStealthyM8/pseuds/LeastStealthyM8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has needs and can't stand being home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ever get a song stuck in your head? This is what happens...

We Can Work From Home It had been a relatively quiet evening with nothing too exciting going on. There was a cool, calm breeze gently making its' way through an open window, bringing with it the sweet scent of early summer. Usually, this type of night would be perfect for a certain cat eared faunus, allowing her to get some much needed reading and relaxation in; however, reading was the last thing running through her mind.

For the past two weeks, Blake had been left to her own devices. Weiss had been summoned by her father to return home for matters of family business. With the heiress on her way back home, Ruby had figured it would be a good idea to accompany her; just in case good ol' pappa Schnee decided to try anything irrational, like keeping his daughter from returning to Beacon. Her team mate's absence had created a golden opportunity for the faunus and her partner to spend some...quality time together. Blake and Yang had been dating now for the past several months, and usually it was very difficult for the two of them to have some alone time in their shared dorm room. They had to be extra careful on the off chance they did find themselves alone, making sure they didn't have another walk in incident with Ruby; having a little sister on your team was sometimes unfortunate...

The day that Ruby and Weiss had left had looked very promising for the over excited couple. The two were very much looking forward to locking the door and not emerging from their room for the next few days. Unfortunately for the brawler and the faunus, their plans were cut short. Yang had been called upon by Ozpin just after their team mates had left, and was "volun-told" to go on nightly scouting missions with Jaune to ensure Vale was safe from any large groups of Grimm. The two blonde friends were being punished for an earlier incident that week in a battle training class that had resulted in a good chunk of the outdoor arena being destroyed. Either Ozpin had good timing, or he knew things about his students and used it against them in order to teach them an important lesson; either way, Yang had then found herself slumping off every night, leaving Blake bored and alone. By the time the brawler returned home the next morning, she was far too tired and worn out to do anything aside from lying down and passing out until she would have to get up and do it all over again. The first few days had been alright to get through, but the latest few had began to become very frustrating.

Blake slumped down in the chair at her desk with a book haphazardly lying open in front of her. She had been trying desperately to find anything to keep her busy and distracted from her overwhelming urges to feel her girlfriend’s body tightly pressed upon hers. The faunus sighed as she shook the mental image of Yang out of her head; usually she was quite reserved when it came to dealing with her desires, at least in comparison to her partner anyway. There honestly could have been any number of reasons for her sudden spike in arousal, but Blake was narrowing it down to the simple fact that something she had no control over was keeping Yang away from her. It just wasn’t fair that Yang had to be out every night, with Jaune and not her. Why couldn’t Ozpin let her help out? It was, after all, a mission to ensure the safety of the city and the school. Surely she would have been another perfectly able bodied huntress that could have helped out quickly in case anything went south? At least it would have allowed her to be on the same sleep schedule as her partner; even though really, Blake would have just been happy to at least be around her.

She slowly spun the chair around and looked at the alarm clock across the room from her and noticed the time. It was only midnight, Yang still had several more hours to go and who knew when Weiss and Ruby would be returning; it could be any time now. The faunus groaned and leaned forward with her head in her hands, cursing the times and herself for the feelings she was having. This wasn’t fair, there had to be something she could do. She was willing to try anything at this point. She got up and shuffled over to her bed and slammed down. Maybe getting comfy and working on herself would ease off the tension flowing through her. Blake settled in and slowly began to run her fingers gently over her slightly exposed stomach, closing her eyes as she did in order to search her brain from some visual aids. She managed to call up a memory of a rather hot and intimate dream she had had a few nights backs, featuring the brawler pushing her up against a wall and biting at her neck; this one would definitely do. She reached down and slid her hand under her shorts and easily slipped into a nice even rhythm. Not even ten seconds into it however, she stopped. Her eyes opened and she threw her hands over her head in frustration.

“No, nope, I’m not doing this again!” she yelled at herself as she quickly sat back up, “That’ll be the eighth night in a row…it’s not doing it for me anymore! Damn it, why…why do I need her so badly? What’s happened to me? I’m going crazy from sex depravation! Who even does this? Not me, that’s who! GAAAH!”

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed for her scroll, nearly dropping it from her fumbling fingers. She noticed that a message had been sent to her while she had been pre-occupied and quickly opened it, hoping it was from Yang. Blake let out another groan as she saw the name “Weiss” and read the accompanying text saying that she and Ruby would be returning home sometime tomorrow, late morning. That was it; two weeks of perfectly good alone time just wasted and thrown out the window. The faunus couldn’t believe how it all played out, and how there was nothing she could do about it.

Blake put her face in her palm and began to gently message it, trying her best to think, “There has to be something I can do! There’s still time before they get here. I know she’s technically working for Ozpin but still…All I need is to somehow get Yang’s attention and get her back here as soon as possible…think Blake, think! What’s something I can do from here that would bring her back to m-…haaaaaang on…I think I have an idea…”

The faunus quickly rushed to the bathroom and began to fix herself up. She then ran to Yang’s closet and pulled out one of the brawler’s favourite button up shirts. Before she put that on however, she paused and looked towards her underwear drawer. She knew exactly what it was she needed in order to complete the look she was going for. Once everything she was ready and had everything thrown on and perfectly arranged, she grabbed her scroll again, set up the desk chair in front of Weiss’s long standing mirror and sat down. If Blake wanted this to work, she would have to start it off slow, build up the tension, and then go in for the kill. She quickly hit Yang’s name in her contacts and started to type out a regular old, nothing-out-of-the-ordinary text message. Hoping her plan would pan out, the excited little faunus hit send, and then began to wait.

//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//

Yang was quietly crouched behind a bush, deep in the forest just outside of Beacon. She was currently keeping a look out over a small clearing where she and Jaune had spotted some smaller Grimm the night before. It had been several hours since she had set up in her current position, and she had yet to see any new Grimm activity. The brawler sighed as she began to give her legs a little bit of a rub down; the crouching was starting to do a number on her and she was definitely looking forward to her bed in a few more hours. Just as she began to carefully stretch out, she felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket. It startled her for a second as she was not used to having the sound turned off. The brawler laughed quietly to herself and shook her head, before reaching into her pocket and pulling it out. Yang couldn’t help but smile as she saw the name “Itty Bitty Kitty Committee”, flash across her screen. She rather enjoyed the contact name she set for Blake; her girlfriend however was not as impressed. Taking another quick glance at the clearing to ensure nothing new decided to make itself known to her, Yang then turned her attention to the text.

_How’s your night going? Are you having fun at work?_

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed before answering, _Oh of course! Nothing screams excitement like makin a new bestie with a bush!_

There was a few seconds before Blake responded with, _A new bestie? Poor Jaune! He’s supposed to be your buddy and you’re out there, bonding it up with foliage!_

Yang did her best to stifle a laugh, _Poor Jaune? More like poor me! He left me here an hour ago to take a “quick look around” and I haven’t seen him since! I bet the little shit ditched me to make his own new friends!_

 _Ah well, he’s probably better off_ , replied Blake, _who needs you when there’s plenty of oak trees around just begging to be hugged_.

The brawler smirked, she would remember that comment later. After taking another quick look at her surroundings, Yang then asked, _So how goes you’re night? It’s getting late isn’t it? What are you doin up still?_

Yang didn’t know it, but this was exactly the question that Blake had been waiting for her to ask. There was a moment or two where the brawler was crouching in silence, continuously on the lookout for any strange movement or eerie noise. For a second, she had thought she’d seen a Grimm slip past a tree; however, it had merely turned out to just be a shadow from a tree across the way. There was a gentle buzzing coming from her pocket, indicating that she had once again received another message. Yang grabbed her scroll again and slid her screen open, eyes growing slightly wide as the air seemed to leave her lungs completely. Blake had sent the brawler a nice little picture of herself sitting in their desk chair, wearing Yang’s favourite button up shirt that was slightly open at the top, and her right leg tightly crossed over her left without any pants on. Yang gulped as she continued to stare at the picture of her girlfriend, sitting pretty and looking very seductively back at her. She gulped; it was rare for her to get these sorts of pictures from Blake. It took her another few seconds to come to her senses before she shook her head out and started to type out another text.

_Hey noooow…what uh…what you sending me these for? Not that I’m complaining, just uhhhm…just wondering…is all…you look…you look hot babe._

A few seconds later, Blake replied, _Do I? I’m just sitting here all alone with nothing and no one to do…It’s been a long few days and I sure could use a good…petting_.

Before Yang could even reply to that text, the faunus sent her another picture. This time the angle was different. Somehow Blake had managed to take a picture of herself straddling the chair with her arms over the headrest, looking over her shoulder with her cat ears slightly down innocently, and the shirt slightly draping off of the same shoulder. It had been taken at a lower angle so Yang could also get a small, teasing glimpse of her butt. The heat that began to rush through Yang was nearly excruciating. Everything about the way Blake was in this picture turned her on. Especially the look in her partner’s eyes; it was fiery and full of wanting, and the brawler was definitely starting to get on that same level.

Yang slumped down into a sitting position before she replied, _Blakey, you’re killing me! I would give anything to drop everything and be there to give you the best fucking of your life…but I caaaaaaaan’t! Ozpin would kill me!_

 _Aw come oooooonn my little firecracker…_ began Blake before sending a second part to her text, _I already texted Pyrrha and she agreed to take over for you just this once if you had to leave…_

Yang seriously considered this for a moment before sighing and shaking her head, _I can’t babe…I’m being punished remember? And trust me, Ozpin is definitely making me learn a very, very hard lesson…damn Blakey…it’s not fair…I can’t stop looking at them now!_

 _Can you stop looking at these?_ Blake asked as she sent another picture. This one had the shirt unbuttoned and pulled down off both her shoulders, one arm barely concealing both her breasts as the other held the scroll up for the shot.

 _Uhhmmm uhh…n-no_ , Yang was finding it very difficult to concentrate.

Another picture followed, this time Blake had taken it another step further. She had her shirt completely unbuttoned and barely covering her body as she teasingly had one hand pulling down her black lace panties from one side of her hip. The brawler was having an extremely hard time sitting still. Her heart was racing and arousal was setting in and pooling just below her bellybutton. As if the last few pictures weren’t enough, Blake continued to send picture after picture; each one becoming more difficult to stop staring at than the last. Yang was gulping and staring at one very particularly intimate picture when her train of thought was completely disrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Panicking, she quickly smashed her scroll screen closed and spun around with her fists up.

“Whoa, Whoa, calm down Yang!” Jaune whisper yelled at her as he instinctively threw his arms up to block his face. He glanced between his fingers and took in the sight of a completely flustered Yang staring back at him. Dropping his arms, he offered a hand to help his friend up from the ground, “I uh…I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just coming over to let you know that I haven’t heard or seen any signs of Grimm anywhere within the city limits. I think the rest of the night is going to go by smoothly…umm, are you…are you feeling ok? You’re breathing heavy and your face looks flushed…”

The brawler quickly shook her head, and thought as fast as she could. Jaune had just told her everything was going to be fine; what harm would there be in leaving? Besides, Yang was sure her fellow blonde buddy would appreciate getting a chance to spend some quality time with Pyrrha, “Now that you mention it bud, I’m really not feeling all that great. Must have been something I ate or something like that, yeah…you mind if I head out? I can message Pyrrha to come take over for the rest of the night. I’m sure Ozpin will understand that I’ve definitely learned my lesson…”

Jaune nodded, “Yeah, no worries! Let Pyrrha know to meet me at the forest edge and you can head back. Feel better buddy!”

With a quick fist bump and a slap on the shoulder, Yang took off as fast as she could. She quickly sent off a message to Pyrrha just as she reached the end of the tree line and continued her way back to the dorm. The brawler wasn’t going to bother texting Blake; it was her turn to give out surprises.

//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//*\\\\*//

Blake was sitting on her bed staring at her scroll. It had been several minutes since she had sent her last message to Yang, and she still hadn’t received a response. The faunus was starting to worry now; what if she had distracted her partner too much and she was attacked by a Grimm. She quickly sent out another message, just to see if she there was chance for some sort of answer. Another few minutes went by and still, there was nothing. With panic starting to set in, Blake stood up and began to make her way towards the door, buttoning up her shirt and looking around for a pair of pants to throw on so she could go out and look for her partner. Just as she got the last button on the shirt done up and spotted her shorts, the handle of the door turned and then swung open to reveal a fiery looking blonde striding into the room.

“Yang! Oh thank dust!” began Blake as she started to make her way towards her girlfriend, “I was so worried! I was beginning to think that something horrible had happened to you and that it was all my fault! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean t-…”

The faunus was completely cut off from her sentence by a pair of hot, eager lips fiercely making contact with her own. All worry was pushed away and quickly replaced by the burning need she had had moments ago. Yang broke up the kiss just as fast as she had initiated it. She grabbed the front of the shirt and without a second thought, ripped it open. Buttons flew in all directions as the two girls stared at each other, both breathing fast and heavy.

“You, bed…now.” Breathed Yang as she moved in once more and started to kiss and bite at the faunus’s neck. She felt her partner tense up slightly at her touch and smirked as she heard a slight moan coming close to her ear. Blake put her arms around Yang’s neck and, as she was being lifted up, wrapped her legs around the brawler’s waist. The kissing began to pick up in speed and desperation as Yang quickly closed the gap between them and the bed. She gently laid her partner down and proceeded to quickly take her shirt and shorts off, before crawling back on top of her girlfriend.

The brawler ran her fingertips up and down her partner’s sides while Blake held the back of Yang’s head in her hands, trying ferociously to get their mouths as close to each other as possible. Tongues fought for dominance, moans and groans were become more and difficult. Yang had to quickly break for air, but was stopped by Blake’s teeth grabbing onto her bottom lip and gently pulling her back in. Blake smirked into the kiss and then giggled as she felt Yang’s fingers start to tickle her. The faunus loved the way they could joke around with each other while still being able to make each other hot and bothered; everything just felt so natural between them. The brawler’s hands eventually made their way lower and lower down her partner’s body. Every little brush along Blake’s skin made her tremble with anticipation now. She nearly whimpered and had to throw her hands over her mouth when Yang playfully brushed her fingers gently between her legs and up her panties.

It was Yang’s turn to smirk now, “Hmmm, seems my little kitty is getting a little desperate for me to get going eh?” She then began to tease her partner even more with barely touching circular motions, watching with hungry eyes as the faunus tried to move her hips up into the touch. The brawler shook her head as she slipped her other hand down to push Blake’s hips back to the bed, keeping her there. She then hooked a finger under the inner leg band of the panties, and started to pull them to the side, exposing Blake, “Geeze Blakey…I know you want it but damn…it’s like you have a river going on down here.”

Blake reached up and slapped her partner’s arm away playfully, “Hey! Don’t be rude! It’s not my fault you went and blew up half the campus and left me all cooped up alone here, with nothing by my own hands to keep me somewhat satisfied!”

“Sooooooo…you touched yourself up huh?” asked Yang as she slyly slipped the panties down the faunus’s legs and then tossed them to the side. She slowly lowered her head down to Blake’s stomach and began to lightly kiss it. The brawler shot a glance upward and made cocky, smouldering eyes at the girl looking back at her, “Bet you thought about me while you were doing it…”

Blake took a deep breath in and kept her cool as she felt her partner’s lips trail ever lower down her stomach, “Tell you what…if you don’t stop teasing me now, I’ll go back to back to playing with myself and you, dear Yang, can go back to playing with your little bush friend in the forest…”

“You wouldn’t?!” the brawler shot back, pretending to look hurt as she did, “But Blakey…I wub woo…”

Blake rolled her eyes, “Fiiiiiiiiine…I love you too…now…how about we conti-…”

Blake was once again cut off, but this time from a sharp inhale as she felt Yang’s tongue finally make contact with her clit. Her whole body shivered as she let her partner work at every bit of her. The feeling was insane; the flicking, circling, sucking, the faunus’s head was swimming as she grabbed the back of her girlfriend’s head to keep herself stable. Yang brushed her hands up and down Blake’s legs, and would give her a break from the pressure building between her legs by kissing at her inner thighs. The brawler was beginning to sense that she need to up the ante, and gently brought her hand over to help her massage the now extremely tender nub. The faunus let out a long moan as she felt her partner’s tongue and finger work together against her; she was getting close, but Yang wasn’t ready to give it up yet. She quickly rearranged herself and moved up her partner’s body while at the same time, slipping two fingers deep inside her. The brawler felt Blake’s hips buck at the new sensation, causing her to begin messaging the faunus from the inside and gently pump her hand in and out as she did. Slowly things began to speed up. Yang was now kissing and biting at Blake’s collar bone and Blake was now digging her nails into Yang’s back, concentrating very hard trying not to scream out her partner’s name.

“Ya…Yang…Yang I…hmmmmph!” Blake was nearly there, and had just felt the brawler slow the pumping of her hand and let her thumb rub circles into the faunus’s nub. She felt her own eyes roll back and close as the pressure became completely unbearable, “Fuuu…Yang! Yang Fuuuck! Gah!”

Her whole body seized up, legs quickly closing down hard around her partner’s waist in an attempt to stop her from continuing. Yang however, decided to try and tease Blake just a little bit more by continuing to rub at her with her thumb as best she could while being squished. Every nerve in the faunus was shutting down. Her body was going into spasms and she began to feel weak as she tried to hit the brawler away. Yang smiled at her girlfriend’s attempt to push her back, and stopped her movements. She gently opened Blake’s legs, and removed herself before easily closing them. Then she leaned over her girlfriend and lightly kissed her on the forehead before snuggling up next to her, pulling the faunus in as close as she could. Blake laughed and then smiled as she went in to kiss her back.

“So…what do we do now?” Yang asked as she rubbed at her girlfriend’s stomach. She looked at the time. Technically she was still supposed to be out on her mission for another few hours, “You know, I should still be working right now…”

Blake smirked and then quickly rolled herself on top of her partner, locking her hands above her head as she did, “I think your body deserves a little bit of a break from working…” she leaned in and began to nibble at Yang’s ear before gently breathing out, “I think it’s about time for you to let my body do all the working for you…”

If round one was any indication of how the night would go, then the girls were in for a very productive evening. Who needed to go out when you can easily work from home.


End file.
